Bon Appetite
by N.K.Barton
Summary: After the unfortunate death of one of their Colleagues, Dr. Lecter and Will G. Get caught up in a case involving a cannibal who, instead of eating their prey's flesh, only drinks their blood. But at the same time they are both trying to care For Abigail. Abigail and Will both become conserned for Hannibal when they find a new woman has entered his life. Hannibal/OC. VIOLENT


_**Bon Appetite**_  
_A Hannibal story_  
By. N.

**Authors Note: This is going to be a dark and violent story. I hope you like it. Also a note, all the recipes listed are real recipes. Please leave your reviews.**

_**Prologue**_

"I just want to get out for one night," Abigail Hobbs pleaded with Dr. Bloom, while looking at the tall, slender man standing in the corner. "It's just for dinner."

"Abigail I don't know if that is a good idea. You are in here for a reason, you went through a traumatic experience. "

"I know that." Abigail insisted. "But this place is driving me insane! I don't even need to be out for the whole night! Just so I can have some normal food and socialization."

"Perhaps it would do her some good, Dr. Bloom." Said Dr. Hannibal Lecter, stepping forward. "I know the meals in this hospital are somewhat scarce and the sense of taste and smell are the most firmly connected to emotional responses. Perhaps some stimuli could potentially help Abigail to feel a little more content, for the time. Besides, I fear she is growing quite thin, and it is not healthy for a girl her age."

Abigail smiled a little and Dr. Alana Bloom sighed heavily.

"Dr. Lecter, with all due respect, you are not her doctor, I am." She said softly, but firmly. "And it is my decision that it would do more harm than good at the time."

"How can having dinner with Dr. Lecter do any kind of harm?" Abigail asked. Bloom, unfortunately, ignored her and continued to look at Lecter.

"You have already gotten too close, Hannibal." She said, trying to be soft to the point of Abigail not hearing. "You are not her father, and neither is Will. Both of you need to create separation or she will become too dependent on you. She is almost an adult."

"Yes, she is." Lecter replied, speaking loud enough for Abigail to hear. "And since she is almost an adult she needs to be given the opportunity of making her own decisions. I may be getting close, treating her like a daughter at times, and so is Will, but you, Dr. Bloom, are treating her like she is four years old, making every decision for her. Let her chose what is best for her. She will make mistakes, we all do, but she will learn from them."

Dr. Bloom shook her head and looked at Abigail sadly.

"I'm sorry Abigail, but not tonight. I will talk with Dr. Lecter and we will see if we can come to an agreement." She said. Abigail sighed and rolled her eyes. Hannibal gave the Doctor a rather cold look before turning his gaze to the girl in the hospital-like bed.

"Even if you cannot come over for dinner I will bring you some more substantial food to eat. I do believe you are wasting away on the food they serve hear." He said. Abigail smiled a little and muttered a thank you. was about to say something when Hannibal looked at her, his dark eyes cold and emotionless. What ever she was going to say got stuck in her throat.

"We will leave you to get some rest Abigail." Hannibal said, giving a courteous bow. "I will talk to you again soon."

And with that both Doctors left the hospital room and walked down the hallway. Alana looked at Lecter with cold eyes. He said nothing, though he was very aware of her anger it simply did not matter to him. He enjoyed seeing her skin with that slight flush, and the slight tick in her jaw when she was trying to think of what to say without being a bitch. Finally, she spoke, more or less successfully.

"Why do you chose to ignore every thing I say when it comes to Abigail?" She asked. "I told you, you are getting too close to her, and yet you still insist on getting even closer?"

"It is not out of disrespect, I can assure you, Dr. Bloom." Lecter said, not turning to her. "But, as a psychiatrist, I also see certain behaviors in both Abigail and in yourself. You treat her as if she is still a child, and she simply wants to be given the option of having her own choices. Her father had left her with no choice at all, and you are beginning to do the same thing. It scares her. I am giving her small options and choices to make, which help her have a more secure footing, gives her a sense of control."

Bloom stopped and looked at him as he continued to walk. He took only a few steps before stopping himself and turning to look at her.  
"Are you judging my treatment of Abigail?" She asked, her tone cold. Hannibal gave only a slight smile which was more visible in his eyes than on his lips.

"Not at all." Hannibal replied, turning and walking away. "Only stating that we have varying opinions as to what is best for Abigail."

And with that Alana Bloom watched Dr. Hannibal Lecter walk out the door of the psychiatric hospital.

_**Chapter 1. What's for dinner, Dr. Lecter?**_

Dr. Lecter was flipping through his recipe cards, looking for something that would suit his pallet that night. The meat he was going to get was lean, and healthy, and he did not want to waste the produce. He would have to think of something that maybe he could share with Will, or Agent Crawford the next time he had either of them over, or maybe even something he could fix and take to Abigail.

Finally Dr. Lecter found one of his favorite recipes, written in his own hand, with a few notes made to the side.

**Slow Roasted Lamb with Bordeaux Caramel**

**For lamb**  
3-4 lbs lamb shoulder roast  
6 cloves garlic grated into a paste  
2 Tbs kosher salt  
1 Tbs sugar  
1 tsp freshly ground black pepper  
**For bordeaux caramel**  
1 Tbs corn syrup  
1/4 C sugar  
3/4 C bordeaux wine  
meat caramel from the roast lamb  
1 Tbs butter  
**For spring veggie saute**  
olive oil  
2 spring onions sliced  
6 baby artichokes trimmed of tough leaves and stems peeled  
1 C fresh chick peas shelled (or english peas)  
10 spears asparagus  
lemon juice

Hannibal smiled and set the recipe aside and continued looking though his cards. trying to find something that would be more to the simple liking of Abigail.

**Slow Grilled Ancho Rubbed Pork**

**For the ancho rub:**  
3 ancho chiles, seeded and hand-torn into pieces  
1/4 cup chili powder  
2 tablespoons ground coriander  
1 tablespoon ground cumin  
2 teaspoons sweet paprika  
1 tablespoon dried oregano  
1 tablespoon garlic powder  
1/4 teaspoon ground cinnamon  
1 (5 to 7 pound) pork shoulder, skin on  
Extra-virgin olive oil  
Kosher salt  
Spicy Garlic-Lime Drizzling Sauce:  
6 garlic cloves, minced  
2 jalapenos, chopped  
1/4 cup red wine vinegar  
1 bunch fresh cilantro, finely chopped  
2 limes, juiced  
1 cup extra-virgin olive oil  
Kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper

Hannibal nodded and sat the card beside the first. One more, I think. He thought as he flipped through. The two he had chosen would use up most of the meat, but he did not want the organs to go to waste. He already knew he would make a stock from the bones, and a sweet dressing from the blood, but what to do with the rest?

**Black Liver Pudding**

450g pig's liver  
675g unrendered lard,  
chopped 3.6l pig's blood  
900g breadcrumbs  
120g oatmeal  
1 medium onion, chopped  
1 tsp salt  
1/2 tsp ground allspice  
beef casings

**Cordula**

intestines of 3 small lambs (or 1 large lamb, thoroughly cleaned)  
sea salt to rub the intestines  
juice of 2 lemons  
400g fresh garden peas  
4 tbsp tomato purée  
2 tbsp olive oil  
1 onion  
2 tbsp chopped parsley  
sea salt and freshly-ground black pepper, to taste

**Isicia de Cerebellis**

450g calf's brains, boiled to cook (or use tinned corned beef)  
1/2 tsp freshly-ground black pepper  
2 tsp lovage seeds (or celery seeds)  
1 tsp dried oregano, crumbled  
5 eggs, beaten

For the Sauce:  
1/2 tsp freshly-ground black pepper  
1 tsp lovage seeds (or celery seeds)  
1 tsp dried oregano, crumbled  
2 tbsp fish sauce  
250ml meat stock  
1 tbsp plain flour

Hannibal nodded. He had a good selection of recipes and now all he had to do was to go and get the produce. His hand automatically reached for the card-holder, filled with business cards but he stopped himself. She was not in there. Instead he pulled out his Address book and flipped to the B. Section. Once he had found who he was looking for he smiled, checked the address, put his book away and grabbed his coat.

Time to harvest Alana Bloom.


End file.
